Guide:Keybinding Basics for PvP
Introduction This has always been a hot topic among the players of WoW, Clicking the abilites or Keybinding it or simply CLICKERS Vs KEYBINDERS. There are many many articles out there which tell the same thing that binding your keys in WoW will surely help you excel in your game. Of course many people probably use a hybrid approach. Clickers vs. Key-pressers Players tend to naturally fall into one of two camps: those who more tend to click icons vs those who more tend to use keys. In PvP delays can be costly, and even-though practice can make clicking icons extremely fast and fluid, using more keys and key-bindings in PvP can often make an appreciable positive difference in player performance. * When starting PvP 'clickers' are often hesitant to explore new bindings or convert to using keys more for PvP style play. * 'Key-pressers' can conversely be too often only casting, moving, or issuing commands with the keyboard. * Binding your keys is not essential for PvE, but can play a major role for performance in PvP. * Turning with the keyboard using the arrow keys is going to be typically far too slow for PvP. In 99.99% of cases you should use your mouse to turn, otherwise you’ll end up Like this comic. Three things you Should keep in mind for Successful Keybindings #'Take your Time:' You don't have to bind all your abilities at once, Start with few abilities and then you can keep adding more as you start learning to learn your keybinds and start to feel the fluidness with your keys. You can even bind most of your abilities at once. Make note of each key and the ability it is bound with & stick it near your monitor so you can refer it while playing the game. #'Easily Accessible Keys:' always use easily accessible keys to bind your abilities. Don't use Ctrl+Shift+C or something like that because it's pointless and nearly impossible to press with a single hand. #'Frequency of Spells:' Bind the spells which you use most often. If you're starting new then don't bind spells with long cooldowns and that aren't that essential like Water Elemental or Innervate. After you get used to the key-bindings you could start binding some more commonly used spells: Main damaging abilities ( , , , etc)., CC ( , , , , etc.), healing spells ( , , etc.). Some important spells which you should consider to Bind *'Interrupts:' , , - you should never ever miss these spells. It’s so important and absolutely crucial to use them at the right time in PvP, and can easily be the number one factor in winning or losing arena matches. *'Immunities:' or - these are also important that you use them at the right moment. *'Snares:' , - like interrupts, these are the abilities which could easily define the skill level of a player. *'Boosts:' like immunities yet different - , , , . *'Trinket:' According to me its the most important PvP item, and should definitely have a spot on your keyboard. Keyboard layout: This image should give you some idea how to bind your keys. *'W, S, A, D' : standard keys for moving. Some might use E, S, D, F for more keys on either side to bind but in the end its up to you. *'Tab key': by default it is used to switch to your nearest target enemy, and I don’t recommend changing it. Sometimes you just can’t click on the player on the battlefield, or if your using the Proximo addon, it sometimes stops working at that time it can come handy. *'R': default key for replying to whispers. *'Green keys': the most accessible keys and most easy to start with. *'Yellow keys': less accessible but still close enough. *'Purple keys': default keys to target party members. *'Shift, Control, Alt (plus Command in Mac)': these are the modifier keys marked with red color on the image which can be used in combination with other keys. For example, you could use “z″ for Frostbolt, and “Shift+z″ for . You could even bind some spells to your mouse (to your mouse wheel or if you have some extra buttons on the side). You can actually set 3 things in the Mouse wheel like: *'Wheel Up': Pet attack. *'Wheel Down': Pet follow. *'Middle Click': Autorun. Video Guides External links Category:Guides Category:Newbies Category:PvP